Who Would Have Thought?
by Joker's Lover
Summary: A girl with a dark past finds a little girl lost in the woods. The world has gone to hell. Will her past catch up to her? Who are these men she keeps having dreams of and why does one them look like the man, the little girl seems to know? What does this mean for her now? Disclaimer: I own my O.C. nothing else. Some people will be made younger.
1. The Beginning

**Who would have thought?**

 **Disclaimer: I own my O.C. Some of ideas came from other fanfictions I have read. I don't own Walking Dead if I did, Sexy would still be alive. If you see mistakes let me know. Please review, P.M., follow and whatever else. Let me know what you think. If is suck monkey ass, tell me. If it makes you smile like an idiot, tell me. If it makes you hate everything in the world, sing it to me. Let me know your thoughts or I won't know how I can improve. Seriously, let me know I suck. I want at least 5 reviews before I post another Chapter.**

 **The cover art is not mine but whoever did is bloody amazing and I tip my hat to you.**

PREFACE

The rain poured down in sheets and a little girl sit under a tree trying to stay warm. She quivered as the night's chill settled beneath her skin her only thoughts of are how she got there. She had no regrets for running away from home, if you could call it that. Her only fear is that he would find her again. "Rogue!" a man roared, "Where are you? You little whore!" 'Please don't let him find me,' Rogue prayed. She could run was the first thing she thought, but before she could act the big burly man had grabbed her by the shirt. He took her and threw her into the tree that had been her shelter. "Daddy" Rogue cried out "I am sorry. Don't hurt me."

Rogue woke in a cold sweat. She thought she long ridden herself of those horrid memories. She wiped her face with her hand and got up out of bed. She half wonders if she screamed during her nightmare and if it woke up her roommate, Lola, but who really cared any sixteen-year-old that has been given the legal rights to live by themselves is bond to have issues, RIGHT. She got up and went to take a shower. The bathroom was small but it was hers and hers alone. Rogue turned on the water faucet and let the water get warm before turning on the shower head and stepping in. She let the warm water crease her skin for a while as she thought about the day that a waited her. Rogue goes to a school full of pricks. They bully her constantly. Then again 'Who wouldn't?' Rogue bitterly thought, 'You are living with Lola, crazy person and known whore. Your own mother didn't want you after your dad was thrown in the pin. And you have straight A's.' Rogue sighs, "I wish something would change."

Chapter One

'Who would have thought today would be the day that things would fucking change?' I thought bitterly. 'I have made that wish every day of my life and then it finally comes true and brings about the fucking apocalypse. A ZOMBIE FUCKING APOCALYPSE!' I sighed, 'Everything was fine this morning, until I came home and my roommate, Lola was chowing down on her latest pay check. I know shouldn't speak ill of the dead . . . well undead in this case but she was a whore and everyone knew it and if anyone is still alive from our little sleepy home town they would back me up.' "Just fuck it," I sighed depressed "the chance of me making out the living hell is like fucking zero, but I'll be damned before I just give up." I pushed the negative thoughts of my lack survival chances out of me head, they won't help me now. "What would I need to survive a zombie apocalypse? Weapons, food, water, and medicine if at all possible." I told myself out loud. "Oh and transport." 'It hasn't really got bad in town yet since the cops laughed in my face when I told them the shit that went down with Lola. I could break into the local armory and take what I can, and Jessie taught me how to hotwire a car. Jessie. . . NO I WON'T THINK ABOUT HIM RIGHT NOW. That won't help me survive. God please forgive for what I am to do.

Breaking into the armory was I little harder than I thought it would be. It wasn't the type of lock that I was use to picking, but I finally got it done. I took some guns I knew how to use and the ammunition that went with them. I got some dried food and packed it quickly into the Volkswagen Beetle I hotwired. Seriously you would think that would be the hard part. The zombie epidemic was spreading faster than I thought. Damn cops never let you know when serious shit is going down, I should have known that. I never drove a car before so I was quite surprise when I made it out of town without hitting anything or anyone. "Note to self never stop for anyone," I told myself remembering how in this one movie that's how the people got car jacked. "I just have to focus keeping myself alive. Piss on everyone else. No one ever helped me." I bitterly declared to myself. 'Maybe I was going crazy, but crazy was better than dead.' I assumed.

As soon I got to the next town I filled up my Harlz Quin (yes I named my Volkswagen), loaded up on supplies, and was gone again. 'Keep on the road. Keep moving. Stay away from other people. Keep on the road. Keep moving. Stay away from other people.' I kept repeating the mantra to myself.


	2. Soph, The Girl That Saves

Chapter Two

"I never thought I would be in this fucking place," look around this dingy little fucked up hole. Then again, I never thought I would kill people to survive either. I ran in to some cannibals few state back and it was me or them sorry little fuckers. They even brainwashed this little girl. She was nothing but a sex slave to the men in the "Family". I could not save her she was too far gone, so I put bullet in her head and burn the place to the ground and killed the things that came out that hell hole. The one good thing I found out through that whole bullshit is that I don't turn when bitten by those things and they don't like my taste or something. So, point me. Universe three. My car was stolen, I was out of ammo, and they took everything with them. Man, karma was a bitch. The only thing I could think of that might help me is the old hunting traps my granddad used to teach me and how to make a bow and arrows out of stuff you find in the woods and the herbs that my grandma taught me that were safe for eating and medical proposes. I guess I knew more about survival than I originally thought.

I heard a creaking of wood like someone walking up to the door. I pulled out my hunting knife, the one thing those bastards felt kind enough to leave. I swear if I see them again I going to kill them. A little girl peaked her head through the door. She did not seem to notice me. "Girl get your ass in here before you draw walkers to this place." I stated to her. She jumps and gets this deer in the headlight look. "I am sorry. . ." she starts. I wave her off. "Don't worry about it, are you coming in here or not." I reply bluntly. She blushes and comes in shutting the door behind her. "So... Why is it that you are out here by yourself darling?" I questioned her. "I got separated from my group." She replies honestly. That kind honesty is going to get her killed in this world. We talk for a while and I find out her name is Sophia. I make her a deal. We are going to stick together and learn together until we find her group. She agrees to it with happy smile on her face. We need to make a run into town tomorrow and gather supplies and weapons. I am thinking we should be able to find a few guns with a bit of ammo if we are lucky. Knives are must if this world. I think can make a fishing net if I had tennis or volley ball nets. I don't know how well that will work though. Morning seems forever away. I really want to sleep but I can't Sophia maybe a child but who knows if she could be trusted or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I woke to the sounds of screams. 'How the flying fuck did I . . . where's Sophia?' with a jolt I realized she was the one I heard screaming I rushed out of the shack to see a walker standing over the fallen girl. I sprinted to the scene and threw the undead fucker away from her. "Get the FUCK in the shack Soph and stay there." I roared in a commanding tone. More and more zombies where showing up on scene and I had yet to kill the one that was going to make Sophia a snack. I took the hunting knife and got into my normal position (my left foot slid forward, my right reminding in place, the hunting knife in left hand, and my right ready to swing, I adapted this style of fighting cannibal bastards because if I can't get a good kill shot in the I can knock them down till I can). There was about thirty of them now. 'Fuck me,' I thought cynically. I stab the first one I saw and took off running through the zombie hoard. See zombies act on basic instincts, eating and surviving, and humans do the same . . . other than me I suppose, so when something is running at them they hesitate but it is not always the case so I took a gamble and it paid off I ran straight through them ugly fuckers without getting bitten and when I was I little bit away, I hollered, "Hey you ugly fuckers! I bet you want a taste of this sweet, sweet ass don't ya! Well come and get it!" The Zombie Herd being thoroughly enticed by the thought of my soft round ass, kicked it into high gear following right on my tail. (And wipe that judgey look off your face it is the zombie apocalypse I have to do something to stay sane and zombies chasing me for my ass is how I do it) "Fuck," I exclaimed as I looked behind me to see that I had gathered quite a bigger following than I expected to. 'But then again Rogue what you expect when you yell in the middle of the wood with cannibal freaks everywhere,' my annoying voice reason chimed, that suspiciously sounded like Lola. "Great now I am hearing voices" I sighed and ran harder and jumped over a spot of ground and I heard I crash as some zombies fell into one of my traps.

Three hour later

I have run out of traps sadly and there is still about fifteen of those fuckers. I know I can't take them all on without getting bloody. "Well this is gonna be fun." I sighed as I fell into my normal stance. The zombies started to rush me and out of nowhere I hear shots from an assault rifle. 'A Zombie head blew up in my fucking face and someone is gonna fucking die,' I thought as I took care of the one the mysterious shooter "missed". When the last one fell I could not help the smile that graced my face and I admit it was creepy as fuck. I then started to giggle like a mad woman because at that moment a scene from _Higurashi When They Cry_ popped into my head. A man came out from behind some trees with a questioning look upon his face. 'He is probably wondering if you lost your mind,' the voice of Lola filled my head. 'Oh, shut up you' I snarled at the unwelcomed girl inside my head. It was at that moment I remember Sophia and it was at the moment I flipped out and all but ran over the man that help me out.

Back with Sophia

'I wonder if that lady will come back. . . No shut up, Soph. She promised she would not leave me till we find my group, my mom. She meant, I know she did.' The little girl thought as she worried about the safety of her new-found friend and what the future held for her.

Back to Rogue

I busted through the door of the shack worried that the little girl had become zombie chow. Just because I did not know if she could be trusted did not mean I wasn't worried about her. My pulse quietened to a slow steady thumping. The girl seemed to be frozen in terror and it is then I realized I was covered in zombie blood. I held my hands up with my palms facing her, and in a low soft voice I spoke, "It is okay Sophia. I haven't been bitten. I killed those zombie fuckers. You're okay." I felt the air shift behind me and I turned on my heels my hunting knife instantly in my hand and to face the intruder. The knife was instantaneously at the man's throat the minute he walked in the door. "Now doll," he said with the South in his voice (he was obviously a redneck), "We don't want fer things to get messy, do we?" He questioned, it was then I felt his knife pressed against my abdomen. "I suppose not." I said in icy tone. I backed away in such a way that Sophia could not be seen by this man. I have seen what men could do . . . What men could do to children and I refuse to let it happen to Sophia. "Who is it yer trying to hide," he spoke firmly as if he was commanding me. 'Oh, hell no! No one commands me . . . us.' came the voice of my own personal leave in, Lola (inner voice, voice of reason, etc.) 'Oh, shut up Lola, people told you what to do all the time,' I spat at her. 'No, they didn't,' she almost growled. I mentally gave her a pointed look and she sighed, 'So maybe they did but do you really want to be bossed around.' I sighed, 'No, I do not.' By this time the man seemed to be losing his composure because the glower he sent my way was speaking in volumes. "Well to answer your question, you Redneck inbred horror," I started before a harsh smack to my face cut me off. I dug my teeth into the inside of my check so I couldn't cry out. I narrow my eyes at the admittedly good-looking man. He was older and had a rough around the edges feel to him. He has these blue eyes that are just . . . well incredibly hot. I feel like every move I made is being taken in and calculated, analyzed. It made my skin hot, it also made me snap out of the place that my mind was taking me and made me realize I was thinking like a horny teenager. This man was clearly a soldier at one point in his life and there is no doubt he can take me . . . but I won't make it easy for him. I narrowed my eyes and gave him my best "I will make sure you burn in hell" glares. He laughed at me, the nerve of that man, out of instincts I punched him in the face. 'You do know we are dead now,' came Lola's annoying voice. I ignored her as I slipped effortlessly into my fighting stance and not a moment too soon since man quickly recovered from his momentary daze. He launched his fist at my face which I ducked and counter by launching my own fist into his gut. He grabbed a fist full of my maroon colored hair jerking my head upwards, ignoring the pain best I could and chanting over and over again, "This doesn't hurt" in my head gave me the ability to fight back and boy did I fight back. I jerked my head back and forth and dug my nails into whatever soft flesh I could reach. It was in that chaos that I finally saw my moment of golden opportunity, when the fist that wasn't clutching my hair was coming into hit me I used mine to deflect his away from my face and land a sloid right hook to his jaw. The man stumbled back and I took that opportunity to football tackle him to the ground, as I went in to hit him he moved his head and my fist collided with the floor, I could tell the skin broke but I could care less I wasn't letting him near Soph. I went in to punch him again when he shoved his hand in my face making me loss my position over him. He swiftly knocked me to my back and pinned me. I thrashed about trying to loosen his grasp on me but it only seemed to make him hold tighter. I then had a brilliant idea to knee him in the nuts, considering I was running out options and his legs were by mine in such a way to keep me pinned it was my best option. So, I used all the force I could muster and jerked my knee right into his groin. He growled at me and as he is about to hit me, when a stuff teddy bear goes flying into his face "Leave her alone, you jackass!" the little girl exclaimed. He is off me in seconds and I was in between to two in less. The man glared at the two of us before huffing and walking towards door. Sophia's brow bunched up like she was thinking really hard about something and I was glad the scum-fucker was leaving. I glanced at Sofia and saw her eyes widen in recognition, "Dixon" she softly spoke. The man turned slowly as if, if he moved any faster a rattlesnake would bite him. When he was fully facing us Sophia grasp and ran to him partially jumping into his arms. "Get off me kid. I ain't Daryl." He said with a raspy voice. My eyes narrowed at the man Sophia seemed to know and took him all in. His face was unshaven and the tattletale signs that his nose had be broken at least once, his eyes are still what get me though and drew me in, he has a well-defined body and he definitely knows how to use it. I could feel myself getting hot and my brain was telling to go over and make-out with him or something, anything to get rid of this heat building beneath the surface of my skin. 'Woah girl,' came that bitch Lola's voice (I was really wishing I hadn't killed her zombie at this point because karma decided to cruse me by putting her in my head) 'I know you haven't had any you damn virgin but cool your tits you don't know this guy.' 'Really wish I could punch you in the face,' I glared at her. 'You know I am right,' she said with a knowing smile. I sighed and shook my head as if that would rid me of her and spoke, "Well Sophia it seems you have found someone you know, now why didn't you say anything when we were beating the shit out of each other." I asked with annoyance lacing through my voice. "Well," she said in barely a whisper, "When momma and daddy would fight, momma would tell me to go hide." My blood went to boiling, the girl should have never been raised in that kind of environment her mother should have gotten her out, Sophia casted her eyes down and it was then that I knew her mother was not the only that was abused by her father. I walked up to this Dixon and held my arms out to take the girl. He handed her to me as it seemed he had no idea what to do with her in the first place. I pacified the raging storm that was threating to spill the moment I opened my mouth before speaking in a low reassuring tone to Sophia, "Sophia, hunny, if you ever want to talk about anything that your daddy did I will always be here." The little girl nodded her head and buried it into my shoulder as sobs wrecked through her body. Dixon and I shared a look, a look that promised death for Sophia's father if he wasn't already dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Well Dixon and I were taking turns carrying Sophia, since she tried herself out crying. Quite frankly, I didn't trust either one of them and while I may have bonded a bit with Sophia that doesn't mean I trust her. She could just be playing me, like Annie did. Annie, that girl's face still haunts me but she would have become a threat if I left her alive plus she wasn't the same as she was before THEY got ahold of her or at least that's what I hope anyway. Sophia, it would kill me to see that happen to Sophia, see all of the sanity leave her eyes and replaced by a blinding need to sever her captors in any way they pleased. The thought made me green and I decided then I would kill Sophia myself before I let a group like that have her, it's a horrid thought I know but to let them have her I might as well be killing her. Dixon looked back at me with a perplexed look gracing the features of his face. I swear that man has a six sense or something. He knew I was trying to hide Sophia from him and he knew I was thinking some heavy shit and dammit all if those eyes of his didn't make me want to tell him everything. I forced myself out of my thoughts to give the devil of a man an answer, "Dixon keep your eyes forward." He sent me a glare that would have sent most women crying like children and personally I might have been the same way if it wasn't for my past, a past I hope to keep under wraps but I doubt that is going to happen if I stay around this Redneck much longer, he is a lot smarter than he looks and it pisses me off. He gives me a look that says tell me now or I am walking which I doubt he would do because I have Sophia in my arms but I don't want to take that chance of him leaving and I am still stuck holding Sophia and a Zombie herd shows up. . . yeah that would be bad. I sigh a long sigh and spoke in a soft tone not to disturb Sophia's slumber, "I was thinking about the past and how I would do anything to keep it from repeating." I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to ask more about my statement but thought better about it and stored it away for later I am sure. We were checking through the stores and the Zombie herds were pretty much nonexistent which that by itself was enough to make me suspicious of our good fortune but I was not about to say anything because jinxing us was the last thing I wanted to do.

A Few Hours Later

We were back in the woods, Dixon insisted that he be the one at carried the supplies instead of waking up Sophia which kind of made me laugh because it shows that he cares and he tries to pull off this "I am the bad guy your parents warned you about" persona but he insist that it is because he couldn't trust me not to take off with the supplies. He is pretty handy considering the supplies that had to be carried was now on a makeshift sled type of thing he managed to make out of some old junk I would have thought was useless. I felt the smile grace me lips before I could stop it and as if sensing it he turns around, "Now why yer got that shit eating grin on yer face?" he grumbled. I simply couldn't help but to grin more at this and I am pretty sure he thought I was insane, then again maybe I was, I did hear an annoying voice every once in a while. As I looked at his face I could see he was becoming quite disturbed which made me giggle and in turn cause Dixon to give me the funniest look I have ever seen. "Nothing Dixon," I said with a smile, "I was just thinking about how cute you are," I explained in a sing-song voice as I practically skip a head of him. I was sure if I turned around I would see a very confused man that might be in a bit of shock but what I wasn't expecting was the bark like laughter that escaped from his mouth. I turned slowly on my heels and gave him my most innocent head to the side kicked puppy dog look which made him laugh even more. When he was finally done laughing at me and my fragile ego was busted all to hell, he wiped his eyes of the tears that managed to escape and grinned at me declaring in the most even voice he could master, "You know yer mad, right? No woman in their right mind would think this was cute," gesturing to himself. "Well," I spoke firmly in a no-nonsense kind of way, "I am technically a child by old world standards, at a whopping sixteen years of age." I waited silently for a response for what seemed like hours which it probably was because we had kept on walking and found a place to stay for the night and I had made the tennis nets we had scavenged into decent fishing nets if I do say so myself and he went hunting while I stayed to watch Sophia. 'Man,' I thought slightly annoyed, 'That girl sure can sleep,' as glanced over at sleeping Sophia. 'She has had a rough day plus it was around noon when she was attacked by happy zombie face and she cried for hours before finally falling asleep,' came the annoying as all hades voice of Lola. 'Seriously,' I growled mentally at the girl, 'What are you here for?' 'Well shouldn't you know that already? It is your head.' She replied sassily. 'You are here to make my life hell and you are here because I killed Zombie you.' I more or less stated in a bored voice. 'Nope,' Lola said in a sing-song voice, 'I am here because you need to open up. It is the ZOMBIE FUCKING APOCALYPSE not the end of the world and you seem to keep everyone at arm's length,' she finished with disappointment ringing in her voice. 'Well no shit Sherlock. What reason has anyone given for me to open up? Hmmm. That's right none. People before Z-day treated me like an outcast, a freak, a rug and that is not gonna change now that the dead are rising,' I spat at with as much hatred as I muster. 'Well,' she smiled a somewhat wicked smile, 'you better get used to me then.' I sighed irritably and at that moment Dixon walked in with three rabbits. 'Mmmmm don't ya wanna take a nibble of him,' Lola said with full on sex voice. It took everything I had not to blush the bright crimson I was sure I would have been turning under normal circumstances. Dixon coughed, I am not really sure why but it brought my focus away from Lola which was a good thing because the girl just started getting worse and worse. I looked him with questioning eyes and asked, "Yes, Dixon?" He shifted uncomfortable for what seemed like forever before clearing his throat, "I 'bout our fight earlier today. I ain't ever hit a kid under any circumstance," he paused and at the precise moment Lola chimed in, 'Oh Redneck used a big word doesn't that just get you hot under the skin.' a smirk gracing her face, "I hadn't been planning ever hitting a kid. I am a lot of things but a child abuser ain't one of them" he continued as I block Lola out once more. I pause for a second in thought and then what he was saying finally sunk in, he was apologizing for hitting me when we were fighting and that made my blood boil. Is he stupid or something what is he gonna to do if he runs into one of those cult bastards let the children they mind fucked beat him to death by now I fairly certain my face is the color of my hair and that I had a pretty horrid scowl on my face but that doesn't matter right now, what matters now is setting this idiot straight? I soothed the inferno that coiling around in my inside to a mild fire and spoke with heat lacing its way into my tone, "Listen to me and listen to me good Dixon. This world we live in now, is a live or die kind of world. There is no in-between. If someone comes at you, child or not, you fight them and you live. People seem to think the only monsters in this world are the Zombies but they are wrong. I have seen them. I have seen the cannibalistic cults, I have seen children brainwashed into being nothing more than slaves and I have seen people . . . I have seen people be made into heads on a stick," by this point I am so mad I am crying, "I don't which is worse the fact I couldn't stop it or the fact that in this hell-hole people seem to find ways to get worse." I spat out at him needing somewhere to direct my anger at. "People are our worst enemy in this world because while zombies will tear you limb from limb, a person is worst because you can't always tell their intentions." I finished in a softer voice than when I started. He stared at me blankly in silence but then again, I couldn't really blame him, I did just go off on and basically told him that people are the real monsters. He blinked slowly, like one false move and I would jump him, and he blinked again and as if someone tasered him he jolted out of his mildly shocked state and bluntly asked me, "What's a head on a stick?" I really wanted to punch him that moment because I am fairly sure he knew what I was talking about but I bit back my anger shaking slight from the rage that was building and spoke with venom and disgust coursing through every fiber of my existence, "It is when a person severs another person spine in such a way that they are render immobile and/or unconscious but they have use of their mouths. I am confident you can imagine what sick bastards do such things," I spat out venomously. He stared at me with a questioning look before speaking slowing, "So how did you get away?" I knew he was thinking I threw someone under the bus, killed some kid and let them turn and let their zombie take care of them but I didn't, I wasn't like that. . . or I use to not be. I sighed low and long letting my blood cool and my head clear before answering, "I got caught and I got caught because I let my guard down. See, I was hunting for some supplies when I encountered some, what seemed to be nice, people. We talked about shit and stuff, you the basic nice talk people had before the world went to hell. Well next thing I know I am in this room and this woman is setting there with me, telling me how she was supposed to be getting me ready for my transcendence. I am more than confused at this point and then she starts talking about how every Eve must join her Adam and I am like where the hell is the exit. To make a long story short my "Adam's" son didn't want me a lifeless stick and got me out but not before I killed all of the other lifeless sticks. It was really the only mercy I could give them. They were being treated like blowup dolls dammit." I was so mad at myself that my nail dug into my flesh. I couldn't make right what those men did to those women or what they may have done to that boy. I hope whatever higher being could forgive me for giving those women mercy, if not I am hell bound which is still more than likely better than here. I looked up from my lap which I don't remember glaring at but apparently, I was, to see Dixon skinning the second of his three rabbits. 'When did he start doing that?' I thought absent mindedly. 'About 10 minutes ago when you started glaring daggers at your lap,' came Lola's fucking voice that I sincerely wished that she would lose, 'I am sorry, what was that?' she questioned. 'Oh, that's right,' I thought bitterly, 'She is in my head thus she can hear my every thought.' 'Just great.' I sighed exhaustedly. Dixon raised his head up from the rabbit he was skinning, with a worried look on his face which confused the shit out of me. "Are you alright?" he inquired. I exhaled in tired manner, "Yeah, I am good. I just . . . I just wasn't expecting to have to relive that anytime soon." I started thinking about how Dixon basically took over the "Manly" jobs and wondered if that was the way he was raised or if he just felt like he had too. I looked at him with questioning look and struggled with rather or not I wanted to ask him or not. He cut off my thoughts with a tired sigh of his own, "What'cha want girl?" he asked in gruff voice that sent chills down my spine. "I was wondering, if were you raised in a household were men did work or labor or whatever or do you just feel like you have to do the hard work by yourself because of your own morals?" I asked rather bluntly. I could see instantly that I hit a nerve which was never my intention. "That old bastard of man didn't teach me anything!" he snapped darkly at me. "So . . . your own moral then," I said with a smile bluntly ignoring the look he was sending that promised death if I keep talking. "You know we can share in the work. Plus, if you do everything for me what little skills I do have will go out the window." I explained in happy go lucky cheerleader voice. He went silent and continued skinning the rabbits.

Two Hours Later

I woke Sophia up and fed her, her rabbit and sent her back to bed. I am sure things are going to change I mean how could they not. Dixon knows something personal and horrify that happened to me and it doesn't take too much to figure out that his home life was shit. So, we both know something the other wishes they didn't and dammit all to hell if it didn't piss me off that he was so hard to read.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sophia's P.O.V.

I was terrified that there were those type of people out in the world. I had woken up earlier when the lady first started getting mad a Mr. Dixon for feeling bad for fighting her because she was a kid. I stayed really still and let them talk because I know if they heard me stir that they would become quiet. Adults always think kids can't handle the truth. We can, people just don't want to tell us the truth. 'Carl won't be able to handle this truth,' I thought sadly, 'he is too much like his dad. He sees the best in people not the worse. I have to get stronger so I can protect him... So, I can protect them, him and my mom. I hope she okay.' I laid there going over the thoughts in my head and the most important one right now was how much I was going to miss the lady that had become my friend. I couldn't keep her from leaving once we found my group, I knew that. She didn't trust people and Mr. Shane wasn't going to make that better. There was something off about him and I am sure the lady would pick up on it quickly. Maybe if I got Mr. Dixon and her on friendly terms she would stay around, but would Mr. Dixon want to stay around. I knew him and Daryl were gonna rob us of our supplies but he wasn't a bad guy or at least now he didn't seem like it. So, I could get the two of them on friendly terms and then if Daryl is on good terms with the others maybe that would be enough to make both of them stay. The lady "woke" me up from my sleep and feed me some kind of meat, I hope it wasn't Thumper, and sent me back to bed. The rest of the night was quiet, no other words were uttered and I wasn't quite sure if Mr. Dixon and the lady were even breathing. I wonder silently if there was something I missed while thinking over my plan to make my new friend stay. I eventually drifted off into dreams of terror and horrid things. Each time I woke I promised myself that I would get stronger and I would, even if it killed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Dixon's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what this girl had gone through. She acted so normal. So untouched by the evils of this world, but I should know better. People aren't always what they seem. I should have known she went through some sort of hell when she easily picked out that the runt had been abused . . . I didn't even pick that up and my ole' man beat me senseless nearly every chance he got. I felt sick and pissed at myself, I should have known. I should have killed that fucker but I didn't. Her getting caught by those sick fuckers isn't the only thing that happened to her she admitted that much but something else happened to her, something happened to her before the world went to hell and it made my blood boil just to think of what might have happened. It was bad enough she was getting under my skin with such ease and that the cute innocent looks she'd send my way would make me want to share things with her. Share with her that I used to be a drug addict, that I had sex with prostitutes and whores, and about the abuse I suffered from father and that I am sure Daryl suffered from as well. She flirted with me, something as innocent as saying that I was cute made me want to kiss her but she is a minor, a child. I can't do that sort of thing I am not that kind of man, but I want to so bad. I just knew that things had changed, that they would never be the same and it was all because of her.

Rogue's P.O.V.

I could feel the shift in the air. It was obvious that change was coming, I just didn't know where from. Sophia seemed more determined to learn than she ever has been, well since two days ago when we first met. She had her arms crossed over her chest and determination shone brightly in her eyes. She wants to learn to fight not only walker but people as well. I don't know why she wants to learn all of the sudden since she hesitant when we first talked about it but I don't think too much on it cause she needs to learn. Right now, we are working on hand to hand. One because it builds confidence and while the girl is determined she has no confidence. Two you have to be able to think on your feet and adapt. I corrected her stance while dancing around her and taunting her into trying to hit me. The girl easily falls into her temper and makes rash decisions which is really foolish to do in a real fight. Mr. Dixon comes back after the girl's last fail attempt of landing a punch failed and she ended up face first in the dirt. She sits up ready to go again and I give her a soft smile and say, "Soph that's enough for today." She huffs out in relief and walks back into slightly better shack that we found to stay in. I walked over to Merle and took one the squirrels he managed to catch and started skinning it. Merle sat there in silence for a few seconds before huffing out grumpily. I looked up at him and gave him a questioning look, like "The who pissed in your cereal and waited till you were done eating 'fore telling you" look, and he let a long sigh. "You know she ain't ever going to be able to fight off anything at the rate y'all are going, right." He said in a whispered tone, his southern tone sending chills up my spine. "You're right, but I don't want to push her to hard. When we get somewhere safer I will go at her hard core, no mercy, hell's inferno would look better kind of training but I am not going to push while we have safe secure place to stay cause we might have to run and she is going to need energy for that." I explain to him in a hushed tone. "She want's ta be able ta help us, Lady. What you are teaching her is mainly dodge and standard fighting stances." He grumbled angrily at me. "Well Dixon, everyone starts off learning the basics. Rather if someone teaches you or if you teach yourself. It is how people find the style and stance they are comfortable with." I hissed at the man while finishing skinning the squirrel I forgot about. "You don't know everything Princess. I could have killed you back at that other piss shack." He growled. My face went blank and in a cold tone I asked, "Why didn't you? You had the chance, you could have, I was right there but you didn't. Why? I know it is cause you're a good person but you are trying your damnedest not to been seen as a good person." I looked at the man blankly trying to read him and picking up nothing. "Look Dixon, I get it. I am weaker than you and Soph is weaker than me. How about you train me when you can and I train Soph when I can? That way Soph and I get stronger and you get to stay on your toes." I said with a small forced smile on my face. I didn't like admitting being weak but I did it. He grinned a crooked grin at me and I had to fight myself from jumping him. "You ain't weak, ya just got a shitty predicable fighting style. I'll work with both of ya to make sure yer worth shit when it comes ta ah fight." He replied keeping that sexy grin painted on his face, all I could do was nod okay. We finished skinning the squirrels in record time and Dixon was currently roasting them up. I couldn't really think about food at the moment though, images of Dixon dance their way about my head and none of were below the rating of M for Mature that's for sure. 'That stupid man just has ways of making you like him,' I thought bitterly as I rubbed my arms. I looked over at Soph and she had a smile on her face clearly happy that Dixon was going to be training us both, traitor. I bit my lip as the thought of Dixon pressing his body against mine pushed its way pass all other thought, I almost moaned out loud. 'Hey girl, I see the horny teenage girl is back and in full on slut mode,' Lola's annoying voice rang through my head, right as a roasted squirrel was pushed into my face. Not looking up I thank the person (most likely Dixon) for the squirrel and start eating it. I felt eyes on me the entire time.

(Later)

As Sophia hunkered down to go to sleep I still felt eyes on me and knew that is could be only person which made my skin feel like it was hot.

Dixon's P.O.V

The Lady hadn't looked up since she entered the shack. I couldn't tell what was goin' on in her head. I coughed loudly and it seemed to startle her and I couldn't help the slow grin that appeared on my face as her fierce blue eyes darkened to be almost black as she glared at me. The Lady had some strange eyes, always change ta her emotions it seems. "What?" she growled at me in a whispered voice clearly not amused by me. "What? A guy can't cough?" I asked her, grinning. She got up and walked up to me bending down to grab me by the shirt, her 5' 8" stature towering over my 6' 3" stature while I am sitting down on this cold hard floor. I am about to say something about her treating me like her bitch but she cuts me off before I can even say anything. "Why do you have to make it so fucking hard?" she snarls at me. I give her a confused look because I am honestly confused, I then feel the sudden warmth of lips on mine. I first instinct is to pull her in and kiss her back. One of my hands finds its way around her wrist pulling her down to sit in my lap, the other gets tangled in her hair tugged her head back a little to get a better angle. She lets out a quiet whimper into our kiss and grinds herself into me a little. It was then that my eyes snapped opened and I pushed her off of me storming out of the shitty shack.

(Later)

Rogue's P.O.V.

I was so confused and hurt when Dixon pushed me off him. I thought we were both having fun, I thought we both felt that need. I guess I was wrong, though. Why does it hurt so bad? Like I was treated like trash. Well fuck it, if he doesn't want me then I don't want him. 'Keep telling yourself that,' Lola chimed in. 'Shut the fuck up, Lola.' I snarled at girl in my head.

Dixon P.O.V

Struggling with my thoughts as my internal battel rages on, 'I kissed her. No, she kissed me. I kissed back. She is a minor. I liked it though. She is a minor. It is the end of the world, laws don't fuckin' matter.' 'What do I do about this, do I act as it never happened or do I talk to her about this. Will she even talk to me after I shoved her of me like that?' I silently questioned myself. **'Of course, she won't,'** came my dark inner voice, **'She won't even look at you after you rejected her. Plus, she is far better off with someone younger and not a sick pervert that has fucked prostitutes.'** A scream tore through the night sky and it came from the direction of the shack where the girls were. I took off running back the way I came with no thought on what I was going to do when I get there but I knew I had to get there.

Okay you guys there is going to be some changes:

Lola's speech _:_ _ **Hey Y'all**_

Dark Dixon (Merle's inner voice): **You're pathetic Dixon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Rogue's P.O.V.

Dixon still hasn't come back. I hate to admit that I am worried, but I am. How is it that one man has managed to worm his way into my feelings? Feelings that I myself do not understand. I mean I understand love and I understanding liking someone but what the crap would you call something that is the middle of those two. _**'That my dear is true love,'**_ Lola's voice rang through my head. 'I have been in love, Lola. This isn't it, it's something else.' I said calmly in response. _**'No sweetie, you have been in what you thought was love. True love you have to work for. True love is when you can look at someone and know without out a doubt they will have your back when shit hits the fan. That is true love, having no doubts.'**_ Lola voiced wisdom I did not even know she had. 'Have you ever loved someone, Lola?' I questioned. _**"Ya, I have loved someone, but loving someone and being in Love with someone is two different things.'**_ Lola's voice took on the tone of a mother trying to explain something to a toddler. I couldn't even be mad at her because what she was saying makes total sense. _**'How do you feel about our good old Dixon?'**_ Lola asked with slyness lacing through her voice. My heart speed up and I couldn't really form words. I could feel my face heat up at the tattle-tell sign that a blush was forming on my face, it was at that moment the door slammed opened and a shaggy haired, rough looking man with arrow pointed at my head came through the door. I can't explain why I screamed like a banshee but I do know why I punched him as hard as I could in his face. Dixon busted through the door next and I felt relieved for some reason. "What the hell is wrong?" He asked gruffly. I point to the man that was currently holding his nose and cussing up a storm that could rival the seven hells. Sophia had awakened and came to stand by my side. Dixon looked over at the man he just seemed to notice. He had a confused look on his face until the man swore practically loud. Then he started laughing with some kind of recognition gleaming in his eyes, he had that sexy cocky grin on face that just had to be infectious because there was a grin spreading its way into my face. Dixon then stopped his laughing, "Daryl, that you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

 **So, may darling fans. Lol. Well you the two followers have. Love you guys. This story is polygamous relationship story. Merle/OC/Daryl. No Merle and Daryl are not involved with each other they do however share the same feelings for the OC. BUT that is much later in the story and understand if you want to jump off this ship. It's not like I have a snipper on the roof watching with fast acting tranquilizer darts at the ready so I proceed with tying you up and forcing you to read my somewhat terrible writing. (Blank face) Seriously I don't, so don't call the cops. Again I love you guys and you are amaz-balls.**

Chapter Eight

Rogue's P.O.V.

The man I punched looked at Dixon with a look that could only be utter surprise. After a few minutes or what could have been seconds, I finally couldn't stand it, "Speak ass your mouth won't". I admit it was not the nicest thing to say nor do I claim that it makes any sense, but the man nearly gave me a heart attack. Plus, now every zombie in a hundred-mile radius knows our location and is zeroing in to take us out. I start packing up our stuff, Sophia took the hint also starts packing. The two men just stared at us as we worked. My already flared temper was not being helped by monkey one (Dixon) and monkey two (the other man) watching us. I bit my lip to keep myself from growling at the pair like a wild animal ready to rip some heads off of their pry. "So, Merle, who's tha' chick?" the man asked causally that it pissed me off. I turned my heels and got right up in his face, "Look I don't who you nor do I give two flying shits! But you just sitting your ass with your bruised pride while we get the shit we need packed so we can get out of here 'fore the zombies come on us like ducks on a piece bred ain't helping. So, either help or get out, I don't care which." I practically spat venom at the man. He blinked slowly and looked like her was gearing up to say something but Dixon grasped his shoulder and by the man's wince I am going to say he did so pretty tightly. "She right, brother. Zombies could come and swarm this place in second." Dixon calmly explained. 'What did he just say brother? Nope don't think about that right now. Pack get out of here. Find Soph's group. Make out with Dixon and leave.' I thought to self as I packed the last of the stuff and in a bag in one the packs we had. I slung mine on and handed Dixon his. I took Sophia's pink pack from her and shoved it into Dixon brother's chest while sending him a glare that dared him to challenge me. He shut is his mouth as quickly as he opened it sensing that was in no mood for his bullshit. Sophia was still sluggish from just awaking up so I would be carrying her.

Dixon's P.O.V

I couldn't but ta grin when I realized the man that was on the ground floored by his little firecracker was Daryl. 'Wait where did that come from? My little firecracker?' I thought almost panicky, careful not to show my thoughts on my face. "The Lady" as Sophia calls her turned on her heels and started packing shit up and Sophia followed like a duckling following her mama. I watched as she bent picking things up quickly and shoving them into one of our three bags. **'She has got a nice ass don't she. Too bad you ain't get'in none. Your brother though he has a chance. He is younger and a fucking pansy at heart. Sweep her right off her feet.'** My darker side gloated. I nearly growled out loud when I noticed Daryl was checking out her ass but it was weird it didn't feel like I was jealous or angry, it felt approving. "So, Merle, who's tha' chick?" Daryl asked with curiosity filling his voice. I could tell "Lady" was about to go off she tensed up and quickly ended up in Daryl's face trying to keep her voice low so as to not to attract more zombies but clearly to piss to care at the same time. I grabbed my brother's shoulder and a tight squeeze silently warning him not to start shit now and agreed with "Lady" that we needed to get out of here. She slung her pack on and gently handed me mine but she shoved Sophia's into Daryl's chest like she was using it as a weapon while giving a silent and deadly glare. Stoop a sluggish Sophia up into her arms.

Daryl's P.O.V.

The girl that clobbered my nose had a nice ass. I wonder what her name is, so asked my brother, "So Merle, who's tha' chick?" Then thing I know the girl is all up in my face trying her damnest not to start screaming at me. I was about to tell to get out of my face and that wasn't her bitch but Merle stopped me. She slung her pack over her shoulders and nicely handed Merle his pack but out of nowhere she slammed Sophia's pack into my chest. I again I was about to say somethin' but the glare she sent my way gave me chills. I never understand how guys thought girls were sexy when they're pissed but I get it now. Her icy stare and no bullshit look gave me chills in all the wrong places. . . well wrong for being out of a safe area. I am gonna have ta talk ta her and figure out what her and Merle are.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry guys I have been sick off and on for a**

 **while now. I will update as soon as I am able but that is all I can promise.**

Chapter Nine

Rogue's P.O.V.

That damned man hadn't stopped looking at me since the damnable incident in the shack. I could paractically feel both men's smirks on the back of my neck. Soph sleeping peaceful in my arms is probably the only reason why I haven't snapped on the two of them. I grimaced slightly as an old dream came to the surface of my mind. Naked bodies, moving together, two males and one female. The two males in the dream closely resembled the two men smirking at my back which is impossible because one I have never met either before Z-day and well this dream happened way before Z-day. _**'Well, well my dear princess that means the three of you are meant to be,"**_ Lola snickered at me. 'Lola, I can't hit you so it is not fair that you mock me so.' I said while sending her a mental glare.

Daryl's P.O.V.

The girl had Sophia up in her arms like she weighed nothing at all, carrying her while dodging branches and twigs on the ground that could snap at even the slightest amount of pressure with ease. I could not help the smirk as she twisted out of the way of branches. I pictured her twisting underneath me like that as we are having sex and quiet moans slip from her soft pink lips. I bit my lip trying to rein in my hormones. This girl was like pure sin. Her eyes a fierce blue and her straight auburn that falls just pass her shoulders. Her body is muscular and frim and with long legs that seemed to go on for miles. Her chest was a full B or C cup; I can't really tell with that baggy shirt she was wearing. I glanced over at Merle to find him looking at her just as intensely as I had been just moments before. He had a look of possessiveness gleaming in his eyes. He eyes met mine and it was then I knew we felt the same for the little spitfire.

Dixon's P.O.V

Daryl has been watching the girl's back with a smirk since we started out. Not that I can say anything I haven't been watching her too and I would have to say that you would be pretty hard pressed to find a man that wouldn't be staring at her. All her twisting and graceful movements. I could feel myself harden at the thought of having her under me. **"Dirty old men shouldn't be thinking about little girls like that,"** came the darker side of my thoughts, **"She will be with some young thing and you will be forgotten."** 'No, I won't.' I growled at my dark self, 'I won't let her forget me.' I felt someone gaze on me and turned to locks eyes with him and I see the possessiveness gleaming in his eyes which I am sure mine mimics. A clear message and it was said loud and clear that the little firecracker was ours and ours alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: No I am not dead and I am so so SO SORRY. Sorry I have been busy with school and honestly, I lost my inspiration for this story. (I blame the newer episodes, they are boring.) I am looking for a beta, so that maybe there will be less spelling errors. If you are interested hit me up.**

Chapter 10

Rouge's P.O.V.

'Damn Dixon and his stupid fucking face and his stupid fucking genes.' I thought as I twisted avoiding branches and twigs that would snap. ' _ **His genes, why his genes?' Lola asked with a stupid fucking smirk show up in her tone.**_ 'You know why.' I growled mentally at the bitch. _**'No,' Lola said sarcastically, 'I really don't.' She grinned.**_ The damn woman knew exactly what I meant she just wanted to hear me say it. I huffed to myself.

Dixon's P.O.V

''The Lady' is all silent and huffy now. Wonder what is going through her head, nothing I can guess. Not if she is like me.' I thought almost growling when her hips swish side to side. **"So, the dirty old man is back. As if he ever left. Man, your mama would be so so ashamed to see you now. Pinning for a teenager." Snarled the Dark Dixon.**

Rouge's P.O.V.

I could feel the air change and a chill went down my spine. I turned my head a glanced back at Dixon and his brother, Daryl. His face was stoic and it was as if he was fighting with himself and losing. I don't know what the man could be fighting himself for: he is hot as hellfire, cocky in a way that is sexy (most guys would kill for that) and a hell of a fighter. What does he have to fight himself over. _**'Oh, well he kissed a minor.' Lola sang in a know-it-all voice.**_ 'Who?' I questioned, getting a little pissed. _**Looking blankly at me in mind scape, Lola rolled her eyes. 'You, you idiot.'**_ 'Oh and?' I stated even more confused. Why would he kissing me . . . or rather me kissing him cause him inter turmoil? _**'I don't know, maybe because you are**_ _**minor and he feels like he has taken advantage of you since you are a minor.' Lola stated clicking her tongue at me as she did.**_ 'What the fuck, that is so stupid. I kissed him.' I almost growled. _**'I never claimed men to be rational.' Lola said perkily.**_ I sighed out loud, I am going to have to put an end to that.

Dixon being all gloomy and not his sexy self is rubbing me the wrong way. "Dixon," I called out looking over my shoulder. "What gives?"

Dixon's P.O.V

'The Lady' sighed out loud and called to me asking me what my problem was. I don't know what to tell her. I just blank out and freeze. 'I mean is not like I can tell her. Hey, just beating myself up because I pervert and I want to bang you.' I thought angrily at myself. **"Well, pervert tell her and get over with. She will laugh at you or be disgusted by you and she can move on from you." Dark Dixon taunted.** "Nothing," I muttered in response.

Daryl's P.O.V

I watched as the girl and brother interacted with one another. It was obviously a connection there but for some reason Merle was holding back. I don't get it, normally he would have snapped at anyone questioning him. What was so different about this one?

Rouge's P.O.V

Oh hell naw, he is not going to brush this under the rug like is it is nothing. "Is it about the kiss?" I asked cocking my head to the side since I was now stopped and face the two men. Some sick satisfaction washed over me when he tensed up. "It shouldn't of happened." He mumbled under his breath. "Well, I am for one am glad it happened. Now get your head out of your ass sugar. I kissed you. I am sixteen. Big fucking deal." I said in a singsong voice. "and anyway, I was emancipated back before the world went to hell. Meaning, I was recognized by law as an adult. Deal with it, cause I will do it again."

Daryl's P.O.V

She kissed Merle! She is only sixteen! To say I was shock would be an understatement. She looked young but she didn't look that young. I shifted uncomfortably because I had just been thinking about bending her over and fucking her till she too sore to move the next day. Wait was that why Merle was moody. He was thinking he was a pervert. Well, brother you aren't the only one.

Rouge's P.O.V

I waited for Dixon to say something, hold a still sleeping Sophia. "Well, Dixon. What do you got to say?" I asked annoyed with his lack of response. "Again." He said. I looked at him confusedly. "You said you'd do it again." It dawns on me that he is talk about the kiss but for some reason I feel the need to claim him in some way and since I am holding Soph it is going to have to be vocally, "Well of course I would Dixon haven't you learned." "Learned what?" He asked confusedly. "That you are mine." I said smirking turning on my heels and continuing forward calling, "Are you coming?" over my shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author note:**_

 _ **I am not dead. It is a miracle! JK. I love you guys. School is going good. I have been busy though I will try to post more often. I hope the way I have the story now makes it easier to read. If you have suggestion for chapter names or like what you would like their first date/fight/introduction to the group(Rick's) or anything like that hit me up. Still looking for a beta. (Please God Help Me Someone) Like? Follow? Comment? Seriously, it is because I had 19 followers that even picked this story up again. Love ya. PM too, I have no life.**_

Dixon's P.O.V

"Did she just claim me?" I muttered questioningly to Daryl. That bitch had the nerve to laugh at me. I growled and punched tha' lil' fucker in the arm. "Shit Merle, what was that fer?" he asked knowing full well what is was for, if that shit eating grin of his was anything to go by. "Ya know what fer ya cock sucker." I growled.

Rogue's P.O.V

Lola grinned, _ **'At least I know I am not the only cock sucker here.'**_ I could barely keep the chuckles from forming on my lips. 'I don't think he is actually a cock sucker Lo, but I bet he has similarly good use for his mouth.' I stated sly. It was quite for a moment before the sounds of Lola's laughs fill my head. _**'Sweet Jesus girl, I was not expecting that from you!**_ She exclaimed teasingly. I just grin happily for finally shocking my live-in. "So, what are you two boys talking about back there?" Looking back for a moment grinning. "Nothing," Merle claimed looking a bit bashful which made me chuckle a little which then in turn caused him glare at me. "Dixon, Dixon, Dixon" I said while clicking my tongue, "That glare of your's does nothing but turn me on. So, unless you want for your brother to watch Soph while we go off to fuck somewhere. Please keep it to yourself." I chuckled again as both men adopted a slacked jaw look. I grinned, "Close your mouth Sugars or flies will get in." The woods were really rather pretty and peaceful and if it had been any other time and any other circumstance I might not mind sneaking off with the older redneck and having my way with him; even though my being a virgin might be turn off to him, it sure wasn't going to stop me from trying. I fought to keep my virginity. Dark thoughts make their way through I remember my own father trying to break me into wanting it and I felt sudden need to throw up and Jessie saying he was only with me to see if girls with daddy issues really the best fucks. I shake my head from them negative thoughts because I knew Merle was different. _**'What's different is your libido." Lola grinned teasingly.**_ 'Only with him' I smiled. _**'What about that hot piece that is his brother?' She asked with a sly smirk.**_ I paused for a moment feeling myself tense but continuing, 'I don't know what you are talking about.' I say to her in utter denial. _**Lola laughter filled my head yet again, 'Only you would reject a guy because you were into his brother first. You know they might actually like to share you.'**_ "Stupid girl." I muttered under my breath. "Stupid girl?" Merle asked catching up to me with stupid sexy smirk on his face and I can feel myself flush and not just from embarrassment. 'Dear God, this man is gonna be the death me.' I thought a bit miserably. _**'Oh, but we both know you'll enjoy that ride to hell,' Lola imparts with smirk. She imprints the mental image of me riding Merle while Daryl crease me up and down my body.**_ I can feel myself flush so much than I already was and I feel like might black out from the heat rushing to my head. I hadn't even realized that Merle and Daryl now both had an arm a piece around my waist sporting worried looks or that we had stop moving until Merle voice muttered against my ear, "Are ya al'ight sugar tits?" I couldn't but to laugh heartily at this and I continued to laugh until my sides hurt. "I am sorry (wheeze) but that just shocked the hell right out of me." I said as I tried to calm down. "Still doesn't answer his question?" said the younger Dixon gruffly with amusement in his eyes. "I am fine. I am sorry for worry you two." Kissing Merle on the cheek and then Daryl. "Can one of you carry Soph the girl is getting a little heavy." I lied. Daryl held his arms out for her and the transfer was made quickly. I linked my arm with Merle's and smiled gentle at Daryl and said, "Thanks Daryl." Merle had a shit eating grin on his face and I couldn't fathom way. "Lead the way mister." Grinning at Daryl like the cat that caught the canary. "Of course, your Highness." Daryl teased his voice lacking any real malice making me smile. "Thank you, kind Sir." I said grinning. He took lead with Soph resting peacefully in his arms leaving Merle and I to follow arm in arm.

After a bit I got so relaxed that it startled me when Merle spoke, "What was the real reason you hand Soph off to my brother? I have seen you carry her a lot longer." I felt myself flush yet again and cursing at the man who seems to bring it up so easily. I groaned quietly, "You're gonna laugh at me." He raised an eyebrow and I continued, "I was thinking, well more like discussing somethings with myself and I am starting to think my dark self might have a point on something and obviously it distracted me so much that I very well could have put all in danger by just freezing like that." He nodded his head, "But it is more to it than that itn't?" I groaned at the man next me, "You and fucking sixth sense." I almost whined. He chuckled at the statement, making me smile yet again. "I think I might be addicted to your chuckle." I felt my face burning as the words slipped from my mouth and both men chuckled. I pouted, "Now that is just not fair, there is two of you and only one of me." I faced palm myself as words yet again slipped from my mouth. "Dear lord, kill me now." I muttered under my breath, my face burning from embarrassment. They both laughed at this and sent death glares at both of them, "It isn't funny.", almost growling. "Oh, sugar tits," Merle said removing his arm from our linked arms and tossing it over my shoulders and pulling me close to him, 'Sweet Jesus is my heart still beating or is it just being so fast I can't feel it,' I thought incredibly mortified. **"Oh, you got it bad." Lola said with a smile** , "Of course it is." Leaning down to kiss the top of my head but meeting my lips instead when I looked up at him. It turned to sweet to heated fast and I pulled away after it started to get good. A pout formed on Merle's lips and I chuckled, "Thanks for the kiss, love. By the way that pout looks good on you." My eye's twinkling mischievously as I chuckled skipping a little ahead of the brother's.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Okay folks, I know I have been gone for a long time, but school and life and shit come first. Still looking for a batá. Ok on with the story. Yeah.**

Rouge's P.O.V.

A groan escaped my lips and as we continued to walk on. "Dammit Daryl just how the hell did you get so far from your fuckin' group." Daryl blushed slightly before mumbling something about a horse. I raised an eyebrow at the man because to be frank, I was fucking tired and it is hard to sleep when you want to fuck a man, but you know you aren't going to be staying with him _._ _ **'And why not?' came Lola's annoying voice.**_ 'Because Lola, getting attached gets you killed.' I claimed mentally to the girl. _**'But you like him, and you like his brother and they are more than capable of taking care of themselves,' Lola grinned in a perverse way and continued, 'and you.' Send the metal image of the Dixon brothers 'taking' care of me.**_ 'God hate you,' I muttered. Daryl was looking at me questioningly, so I cocked my head to the side and stated, "You two are bad for my health." As I gestured between him and Dixon. Daryl smirked cockily, and I swear I would have fucking made out with him right there if he wasn't holding Sophia in his arms, "Why's that?" he asks in a low haughty tone. "You know damn well why." My eyes narrowed on him. Dixon wrapped his arms around my middle and made me want to melt into him, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. The damnable bastards knew what they did to me and they very well liked doing it. "Why are we bad fer yer health, Sugar Tits?" Dixon breathed huskily into my ear, the heat of his breath making shuttered as threads of lust made its way through me. I groaned inwardly cussing out Lola, like she was somehow to blame for this before sighing and answering two sexy asses, "For one," pointing to the both of them, "you two are too sexy and it is not fair." They chuckled at this. "Two," I continued ignoring them, "Y'all are too distracting and I get lost in my own head." Dixon pulled me tighter to his toned body and my mouth went dry, "What are ya thinkin' about when we're distracting ya?" his hot breath fanning my ear once more, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. I shook my head to get some rational thought back into my head, but he was having none of that; he ran his hands down over my sides, brushing against my breast each time he ran his large rough hands up and down. My eyes snapped open, I wasn't even aware that I had closed them, my mouth was dry and wanted nothing more than to take the redneck bastard that was torture me and give him a taste of his own medicine, but then my eyes locked with Daryl's and any act of defiance died. His eyes were dark and he had a lustful longing in his eyes and if my mouth was dry before it was a fucking desert now. I could not help the moan that escaped my lips before I managed to get away from the redneck holding me. Taking a deep breath, I, shook my head clear, when I looked up again they were sending me amused looks. "It is not fucking funny assholes, how am I supposed to protect myself if the thought of you two sends me off to LaLaLand!" I growled out at the to them, "And you giving those thoughts more ammunition is not helping. What am I supposed to do when we go our separate ways?" "Separate ways?" Dixon said cocking an eyebrow, "Sorry girlie, but you aren't getting rid of us." I blinked owlishly at the man before my eyes narrowed. 'Did he just claim me?' I growled mentally. _**Lola laughed at me before saying, 'Bit of a double standard you have there girlie. I mean you did claim him.'**_ I groaned shaking my head, "I supposed had that coming." Looking both of them in the eye, I sighed, "We'll talk about it later. But we should really get going."


	13. Chapter 13

**Rouge's POV**

I groaned loudly as I thought, 'I really fucking hate this dude,' whilst glaring dagger in the back of Daryl's head. Dixon looked over at me, "Are you okay Sugar tits?" I gave him a go to hell look and began cussing him out mentally. _**Lola chuckled lowly, "Did you just start your period? Cause you are acting like a crazy bitch.**_ I wanted to strangle her because that is exactly what fucking happened, right in the middle of the damn woods right after being claimed by what has to be the sexist man alive, I felt a wet, galoshy, clot plop itself into my panties. I was too fucking embarrassed to say anything and decided to suffer in silence but Dixon and fucking sixth senses. I groaned as pain shot its way across my abdomen and up my back. I groaned out, "I don't wanna talk about it." I was going to continue to trek on after Daryl, but Dixon grabbed my arm. "What the hell Dixon?" I quietly exclaimed. Daryl turned around but with a nod from Dixon continued on with Sophia. "Now what the hell is going on?" he growled out in annoyance. "Nothing," muttered under my breath, "Let's just go." I started tugging forward only for Dixon's grip to tighten and for me to be back into a muscled chest, before a hand gripped me by the chin and forced me to lock eye with his sparkling blue ones, "What is wrong?" he spoke slowly like he was talking to a child. I wanted to slap him so bad and then a pain shot through me and black dots danced in-front of my eyes; I normally took medicine before this started be with everything that was going on I forgot. When the black dots finally disappeared, I was staring at the face of a concern, Dixon. It was because of that face that I was going to tell him my mistake and admit what happen but the we hear the worse sound ever. A single gunshot, ring out from Daryl and Sophia, direction. The blood drained from my face and with a quick shared glance at Dixon, we took off running, my pain long forgotten and a prayer that my girl and my man were okay went through my head.


End file.
